Certain peptides are known to exhibit central nervous system (CNS) activity and are useful in the treatment of epilepsy and other CNS disorders. These peptides which are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,729 have the Formula (I):
wherein                R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, aryl, aryl lower alkyl, heterocyclic, heterocyclic lower alkyl, lower alkyl heterocyclic, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkyl lower alkyl, and R is unsubstituted or is substituted with at least one electron withdrawing group or electron donating group;        R1 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, aryl lower alkyl, aryl, heterocyclic lower alkyl, heterocyclic, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkyl lower alkyl, each unsubstituted or substituted with an electron donating group or an electron withdrawing group;        R2 and R3 are independently hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, aryl lower alkyl, aryl, heterocyclic, heterocyclic lower alkyl, lower alkyl heterocyclic, lower cycloalkyl, lower cycloalkyl lower alkyl, or Z—Y wherein R2 and R3 may be unsubstituted or substituted with at least one electron withdrawing group or electron donating group;        Z is O, S, S(O)2, NR4, PR4 or a chemical bond;        Y is hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl, aryl lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, lower alkynyl, halo, heterocyclic, heterocyclic lower alkyl, and Y may be unsubstituted or substituted with an electron donating group or an electron withdrawing group, provided that when Y is halo, Z is a chemical bond, or        Z—Y taken together is NR4NR5R7, NR4OR5, ONR4R7, OPR4R5, PR4OR5, SNR4R7, NR4SR7, SPR4R5, PR4SR7, NR4PR5R6, PR4NR5R7,        
                R4, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, lower alkyl, aryl, aryl lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, or lower alkynyl, wherein R4, R5 and R6 may be unsubstituted or substituted with an electron withdrawing group or an electron donating group;        R7 is R6 or COOR8 or COR8;        R8 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, or aryl lower alkyl, and the aryl or alkyl group may be unsubstituted or substituted with an electron withdrawing group or an electron donating group;        n is 1-4; and        a is 1-3.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,475 also discloses additional compounds useful for treating CNS disorders. These compounds are N-benzyl-2-amino-3-methoxy-propionamide having the Formula (II):
wherein Ar is aryl which is unsubstituted or substituted with halo; R3 is lower alkoxy; and R1 is lower alkyl, especially methyl.
The above-cited patents are hereby incorporated by reference. However neither of these patents describe the use of these compounds as specific analgesics for the treatment of acute and chronic pain, especially rheumatic inflammatory pain. Particularly the antinociceptive profile and properties of this class of compounds are not disclosed.